muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street coloring books
A collection of Sesame Street Coloring Books. See the parent category for more. Gallery Image:SSNumberPosterBook.jpg|''The Sesame Street Number Poster Book'' (sticker book) Roger Bradfield Whitman 1971 Image:Cbook.whoswho.jpg|''Who's Who on Sesame Street'' Joe Mathieu Western Publishing 1977 Image:Alltogethercbook.jpg|''The All-Together Coloring Book'' Michael Smollin Western Publishing 1979 Image:Color.myfavoritethings.jpg|''My Favorite Things'' Maggie Swanson Western Publishing 1979 Image:Stickerfun-ssinspace.jpg|''Sesame Street in Space'' Sticker Fun Tom Cooke Western Publishing 1979 Image:Farmandgarden.jpg|''Farm and Garden'' True Kelley Merrigold Press 1978 1979 1994 Image:Stickerfun-adayatschool.jpg|''A Day At School'' Sticker Fun Mary Grace Eubank Western Publishing 1983 Image:Coloring-ftb.jpg|''Sesame Street Presents Follow That Bird The Movie'' David Gothard Western Publishing 1985 Image:Stickerfun-followthatbird.jpg|''Sesame Street Presents Follow That Bird The Movie'' Sticker Fun Tom Brannon Western Publishing 1985 Image:Coloring-christmasss.jpg|''Christmas On Sesame Street'' Mary Grace Eubank Western Publishing 1985 Image:Coloring-grovercolors.jpg|''Grover's Book of Colors'' Tom Brannon Western Publishing 1985 Image:Bigbirdsbookofrhymes.JPG|''Big Bird's Book of Rhymes'' Anne Sikorski Western Publishing 1985 Image:Twiddlebugtown.JPG|''TwiddleBug Town'' Mary Grace Eubank Western Publishing 1985 Image:Trace&color.jpg|''Trace & Color'' David Gothard Western Publishing 1986 Image:Coloring-dinospace.jpg|''Dinosaur Days to the Space Age'' ?? Western Publishing 1987? Image:Stickerfun-colors.jpg|''Colors'' Sticker Fun Tom Brannon Western Publishing 1987 Image:Cbookmonsterpieces.JPG|''Great Monsterpieces'' Tom Brannon Western Publishing 1989 Image:Newwhoswho.jpg|''The New Who's Who on Sesame Street'' Joe Mathieu Western Publishing 1989 Image:Stickerfun-animals.jpg|''Animals'' Sticker Fun Peter Panas Western Publishing 1989 Image:Stickerfun-comeasyouare.jpg|''Come As You Are'' Sticker Fun John Kurtz Western Publishing 1989 Image:Cbook.bbirdcollection.jpg|''Big Bird's Coloring Collection'' collects: Sesame Street Goes West, Through the Year and Fire Department Merrigold Press 1990 Image:Cbookmuseumofmonsterart.JPG|''Museum of Monster Art'' Tom Brannon Western Publishing 1990 Image:Color.halloweenparty.jpg|''Halloween Party'' Western Publishing 1991 Image:Holidaysaroundtheworld.JPG|''Holidays Around the World'' Western Publishing 1992 Image:Slimeyinspace.JPG|''Slimey in Space'' Mel Conrad Western Publishing 1998 Image:Broughttoa.jpg |''Brought to You by the Letter A'' Anne Duax Random House 1999 Image:Broughttoyoub.jpg |''Brought to You by the Letter B'' Ruth Koeppel Random House 1999 Image:Broughttoc.jpg |''Brought to You by the Letter C'' Ruth Koeppel Random House 1999 Image:Cookiemonstersxmascoloring.jpg|''Cookie Monster's Christmas'' Anne Duax Western Publishing 1999 Image:Elmosxmascoloring.jpg|''Elmo's Christmas'' Peter Panas Western Publishing 1999 Image:ElmosWorldShoesColoringBook.jpg|''Elmo's World: Shoes, Hats, and Jackets'' R. Koeppel Random House 1999 Image:Happyhalloween.jpg|''Happy Halloween'' Anne Duax Western Publishing 1999 Image:Supergrovercoloring.jpg|''The Adventures of Super Grover!'' Mark Skillicorn Random House 2000 Image:Broughttoyou1cbook.jpg|''Brought to You by the Number 1'' Anne Duax Western Publishing 2000 Image:Broughttoyou2cbook.jpg|''Brought to You by the Number 2'' Anne Duax Western Publishing 2000 Image:Broughttoyou3cbook.jpg|''Brought to You by the Number 3'' Anne Duax Western Publishing 2000 Image:HappyBirthdayElmoColoringBook.jpg|''Happy Birthday, Elmo!'' Mark Skillicorn Random House 2000 Image:Hiphophoorayeaster.jpg|''Hip Hop Hooray Easter!'' Anne Duax Western Publishing 2000 Image:Icandraw.jpg|''I Can Draw'' Peter Panas Western Publishing 2000 Image:Cbook.iwanttobe.jpg|''I Want To Be...'' Richard Walz Western Publishing 2000 Image:Letstakeatrip.jpg|''Let's Take a Trip!'' Anne Duax Western Publishing 2000 Image:Campsesame.jpg|''Camp Sesame'' Richard Walz Western Publishing 2001 Image:Cuteadorable.jpg|''Cute, Adorable Baby Animals'' Anne Duax Western Publishing 2001 Image:ElmosWorldBugsColoringBook.jpg|''Elmo's World: Bugs!'' Louis Womble Western Publishing 2001 Image:Elmosworldhair.jpg|''Elmo's World: Hair!'' Anne Duax Western Publishing 2001 Image:Fairytalescoloring.jpg|''Fairy Tales & Nursery Rhymes'' Anne Duax Western Publishing 2001 Image:Letsmakemusic.jpg|''Let's Make Music'' Richard Walz Western Publishing 2001 Image:Monsterartsticker.jpg|''Museum of Monster Art'' Sticker Time Tom Brannon Random House 2001 Image:Zoesbeautifulballet.jpg|''Zoe's Beautiful Ballet'' Anne Duax Western Publishing 2001 Image:Cbook.games.jpg|''Elmo's World: Games'' Peter Panas Western Publishing 2002 Image:Everybodeeloves.jpg|''Everybodee Loves'' Anne Duax Western Publishing 2002 Image:Landseaandsky.jpg|''Land, Sea and Sky'' Richard Walz Western Publishing 2002 Image:Oldmacgrover.jpg|''Old MacGrover's Silly Farm'' Anne Duax Western Publishing 2002 Image:Cbook.safari.jpg|''Elmo's World: Safari!'' Louis Womble Western Publishing 2003 Image:Cbook.stinkybday.jpg|''Oscar's Stinky Birthday'' Western Publishing 2003 Image:Actpad.grover2.jpg|''The Adventures of Super Grover'' Activity Pad Mark Skillicorn Bendon Publishing 2004 Image:Animalsallaround.jpg|''Animals All Around!'' Bendon Publishing 2004 Image:Cbook.aroundworld.jpg|''Around the World We Go'' Anne Duax Western Publishing 2004 Image:Bigbirdsfavoritefairytales.jpg|''Big Bird's Favorite Fairy Tales'' Bendon Publishing 2004 Image:Elmossportscbook.jpg|''Elmo's World: Sports!'' Mark Skillicorn Bendon Publishing 2004 Image:Funinthesun.jpg|''Fun in the Sun'' Bendon Publishing 2004 Image:Funwithfriends.jpg|''Fun with Friends'' Bendon Publishing 2004 Image:Actpad.grover1.jpg|''Global Grover Takes a Trip!'' Activity Pad Anne Duax Bendon Publishing 2004 Image:Actpad.grover3.jpg|''Global Grover Travels All Over!'' Activity Pad Anne Duax Bendon Publishing 2004 Image:Happybdaycbook.jpg|''Happy Birthday!'' Bendon Publishing 2004 Image:Happyholidayscolring.jpg|''Happy Holidays'' Bendon Publishing 2004 Image:Gardengrow.jpg|''How Does Our Garden Grow?'' Joseph Messerli Bendon Publishing 2004 Image:Journeytoerniecoloring.jpg|''Journey to Ernie: Where Is Ernie?'' Bendon Publishing 2004 Image:Letspretend.jpg|''Let's Pretend'' Bendon Publishing 2004 Image:Musicallday.jpg|''Music All Day!'' Richard Walz Bendon Publishing 2004 Image:Outdoorsallday.jpg|''Outdoors All Day!'' Bendon Publishing 2004 Image:Rainorshine.jpg|''Rain or Shine'' Bendon Publishing 2004 Image:Storyland favorites.jpg|''Story Land Favorites'' Bendon Publishing 2004 Image:Awalkinthepark.jpg|''A Walk in the Park'' Bendon Publishing 2004 Image:Winterwalk.jpg|''Winter Walk'' Bendon Publishing 2004 Image:Boocoloringbook.jpg|''BOO!'' Bendon Publishing 2005 Image:Elmoandzoesalphabet.jpg|''Elmo and Zoe's Alphabet'' Bendon Publishing 2005 Image:Hellohalloween.jpg|''Hello Halloween!'' Bendon Publishing 2005 Image:Holidayfuncbook.jpg|''Holiday Fun'' Bendon Publishing 2005 Image:Kookyspookyhalloween.jpg|''Kooky, Spooky Halloween'' Bendon Publishing 2005 Image:Welovetocolor.JPG|''We Love to Color!'' Bendon Publishing 2005 Image:Flyawaycbook.jpg|''Fly Away with Big Bird'' Bendon Publishing 2006 Image:Halloweenmagic.jpg|''Halloween Magic'' Bendon Publishing 2006 Image:Lets Go Shopping Activity Tablet with Stickers.jpg|''Let's Go Shopping'' Activity Tablet with Stickers Bendon Publishing 2006 Image:Frightfullyfun.jpg|''Frightfully Fun!'' Bendon Publishing 2007 Image:Happyhalloween2007.jpg|''Happy Halloween'' Bendon Publishing 2007 Image:Hellohalloween2007.jpg|''Hello Halloween'' Bendon Publishing 2007 Image:Kookyspooky.jpg|''Kooky Spooky'' Bendon Publishing 2007 Image:Elmos_World_Instruments_Coloring_and_Activity_Book.jpg|''Elmo's World: Instuments! Coloring & Activity Book'' Bendon Publishing Unknown date Western Publishing coloring and activity books * The Sesame Street Alphabet Poster Book (sticker book) (Roger Bradfield, 1971) * The A to Z Coloring Book (Wende, 1976) * Bert's Big Band Paint-with-Water Book (Joe Veno, 1976) * Big Bird in the Big Top Paint-with-Water Book (Sal Murdocca, 1976) * The Count's Coloring Book (Joe Mathieu, 1976) * The Count Counts Monsters Paint-with-Water Book (Tom Cooke, 1976) * The Ernie and Bert Coloring Book (Michael Smollin, 1976) * The Grover Sticker Book (Joe Mathieu, 1976) * The In-And-Out-And-All-About Coloring Book (Michael Smollin, 1976) * The Neighborhood Coloring Book (Bud Luckey, 1976) * The Sesame Street Coloring Book (Carol Nicklaus, 1976) * Sesame Street Nursery Rhymes Paint-with-Water Book (Robert Dennis, 1976) * The Sesame Street Mystery Coloring Book (Mel Crawford, 1977) * Who's Who on Sesame Street (Joe Mathieu, 1977) * A Day on Sesame Street (Duga, 1978) * The Dinosaur Coloring Book (Joe Veno, 1978) * Ernie's Book of Animals (Carol Nicklaus, 1978) * The Farm and Garden Coloring Book (Kelley, 1978) * The From-Here-To-There Coloring Book (Tom Cooke, 1978) * Sesame Street Block Party (Sal Murdocca, 1978) * Sesame Street Goes West (Joe Veno, 1978) * The All-Together Coloring Book (Michael Smollin, 126-page compilation, 1979) * The Biggest-Ever Coloring Book (448-page compilation, 1979) * Going for a Ride (Tom Cooke, 1979) * My Favorite Things (Maggie Swanson, 1979) * Big Bird's Big Coloring Book of Big and Little Things to Color (Rick Brown, 1982) * Cookie Monster's Big Coloring Book of Delicious Things to Color (Nancy W. Stevenson, 1982) * Ernie and Bert's Big Coloring Book of Exciting (and Boring) Things to Color (Mary Grace Eubank, 1982) * Grover's Big Coloring Book of Cute and Adorable Things to Color (Mary Grace Eubank, 1982) * More Who's Who on Sesame Street (Mary Grace Eubank, 1982) * City Coloring Book (Mortimer, 1983) * First Day of School (Nancy W. Stevenson, 1983) * Monster Coloring Book (Epstein, 1983) * Outside/Inside Coloring Book (Rick Brown, 1983) * Seasons of the Year (Yaney, 1983) * Ernie's Finish the Picture Coloring Book (Tom Cooke, 1984) * The Sesame Street Numbers Coloring Book (Page, 1984) * Big Bird's Book of Rhymes (Sikorski, 1985) * Christmas on Sesame Street (Mary Grace Eubank, 1985) * Ernie's Word Book (David Gothard, 1985) * Follow That Bird activity book (David Gothard, 1985) * Follow That Bird coloring book (Sikorski, 1985) * Follow That Bird: Numbers Trace-and-Color Book (David Gothard, 1985) * Follow That Bird sticker book (Tom Brannon, 1985) * Grover's Book of Colors (Tom Brannon, 1985) * Sesame Street Alphabet Trace-and-Color Book (David Gothard, 1985) * The Sesame Street Fire Department (Page, 1985) * Twiddlebug Town (Mary Grace Eubank, 1985) Unreleased Image:WhosWhoOnSesameStreetColoringBook.jpg|''Who's Who on Sesame Street'' Chris Angelili Random House 2000 Sesame Street Coloring Books